dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Battle of Omega
Battle of Omega (Batalla de Omega) es el tema de apertura del videojuego Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Fue compuesto por Kenji Yamamoto, escrito por Yuriko Mori e interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Letras Traducción al español Toma tu oportunidad, vence ahora mismo. Ahora tus instintos despiertan (Concentra tus fuerzas). ¡Despierta tus genes de luchador! ¿Ganar? ¿Perder? Un impulso fuera de lo normal (¡Puedes hacerlo!), una energía que brota. ¡Sobrevive! Chicos que no aprenden su lección, con múltiple dinamita que han tenido desde su nacimiento, acercándose en la noche. Un honor espléndido que hace el conteo para la pelea en un gigantesco desierto a la orilla del espacio. El suelo tiembla y se distorsiona de la emoción, la oscuridad retumba con el temblor de la Tierra. Nadie puede detenerte ahora. La emoción hierve (Concentra tus fuerzas). ¡Tu feroz intención despertará! ¿Éxito? ¿Fracaso? Acción indignante (¡Puedes hacerlo!) en el borde del acantilado. ¡Ah!, y hasta el límite, ¡sobrevive! Las probabilidades de ganar la apuesta son cincuenta cincuenta. ¿Una ruleta rusa? Caes hacia donde tú vas, manipulando el destino, teniéndolo hasta abrazar el viento divino y resucitar. Arrinconar al dictador es tu carta trampa y habilidad más poderosa. Nunca te detengas hasta ganar. Perfecciónate y despierta (Concentra tus fuerzas). ¡Levanta a tu espíritu único! ¿Victoria? ¿Derrota? Una asombrosa resurrección (¡Puedes hacerlo!), un poder que regresa a la vida. ¡Ah!, y hasta el final, ¡sobrevive! Una historia que no termina y así, él se para en alto haciendo un viaje eterno. No puede volver hacia atrás. Eventualmente el guerrero es el único en pie. De aquí en adelante, lo que busca, ¡es el mejor futuro posible! Toma tu oportunidad, vence ahora mismo. Ahora tus instintos despiertan (Concentra tus fuerzas). ¡Despierta tus genes de luchador! ¿Ganar? ¿Perder? Un impulso fuera de lo normal (¡Puedes hacerlo!), una energía que brota. ¡Ah!, y hasta el límite, ¡sobrevive! Japonés Take your chance Beat it now いま目醒める本能 (Get your force) 闘う遺伝子 wake up! イチか？バチか？ 桁外れの衝動 (You can do!) 迸る energy　Survive! 懲りない奴ら 複数の dynamite 生まれつき持って 押し寄せる in the night 豪華なメンツ 秒読み to the fight 宇宙のハズレ 巨大な荒野で 武者震いで歪む大地 地響きが轟く闇 Nothing can Stop you now 沸騰してくテンション (Get your force) 獰猛な意思が wake up! ノルか？ソルか？ 途方もないアクション (You can do!) 断崖ギリギリ Ah 極限まで　Survive! 勝てる確率は５分５分の gambling ロシアンルーレットか？行くとこまで tumbling 運命さえも操れ handling 神風抱いて復活するまで 独裁者追い詰めたら 切り札の最強のスキル Never stop Till you win 研ぎ澄まされ覚醒 (Get your force) 未曾有の魂 wake up! 勝つか？負けか？ 凄絶なる再生 (You can do ) 蘇る Power Ah 最終へと　Survive! 終わりのなき物語 そして奴は立ち上がり 果てしなき旅したり 出来ない後戻り やがて戦士は また地上ひとり ここから先　目指すは 極上の未来！ Take your chance Beat it now いま目醒める本能 (Get your force) 闘う遺伝子 wake up! イチか？バチか？ 桁外れの衝動 (You can do!) 迸る energy Ah 極限まで　Survive! Japonés romanizado Take your chance Beat it now Ima mezameru hon’nō (Get your force) Tatakau idenshi wake up! Ichi ka? Bachi ka? Keta-hazure no shōdō (You can do!) Hotobashiru energy　Survive! Korinai yatsu-ra fukusū no dynamite Umaretsuki motte oshiyoseru in the night Gōka na mentsu byō-yomi to the fight Uchū no hazure kyodai na kōya de Musha-burui de hizumu daichi Jihibiki ga todoroku yami Nothing can Stop you now Futtō shite ’ku tenshon (Get your force) Dōmō na ishi ga wake up! Noru ka? Soru ka? Tohō mo nai akushon (You can do!) Dangai giri-giri Ah kyokugen made　''Survive!'' Kateru kakuritsu wa go-bu go-bu no gambling Roshian rūretto ka? Yuku toko made tumbling Unmei sae mo ayatsure handling Kamikaze daite fukkatsu suru made Dokusaisha oitsumetara Kirifuda no saikyō no sukiru Never stop Till you win Togisumasare kakusei (Get your force) Mizo’u no tamashii wake up! Katsu ka? Make ka? Seizetsu naru saisei (You can do!) Yomigaeru Power Ah saishū e to Survive! Owari no naki monogatari Soshite yatsu wa tachiagari Hate shinaki tabi shitari Dekinai ato-modori Yagate senshi wa Mata chijō hitori Koko kara saki　mezasu wa Gokujō no mirai! Take your chance Beat it now Ima mezameru hon’nō　''(Get your force)'' Tatakau idenshi wake up! Ichi ka? Bachi ka? Keta-hazure no shōdō　''(You can do!)'' Hotobashiru energy Ah kyokugen made　''Survive!'' Véase también * Temas de apertura * Hironobu Kageyama Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos